Line of Love and Hate
by OrangeMouse
Summary: "There is a fine line between love and hate" Izaya has heard of this saying many times, but he would have never expected it to apply to him. After much thinking, he decides to go to Ikebukuro to visit our favourite bartender... Shizaya.


**Line of Love and Hate**

* * *

_They say there is a thin line between love and hate. But just how thin is it?_

* * *

It was evening in Shinjuku. And through the rustle and bustle of the usual crowd, one could spot a hoodie. A black, _fur trimmed _hoodie. And just under the hood, flashed a pair for shocking red eyes.

It was none other than Izaya Orihara. He sauntered through the crowd with ease as nearby pedestrians retreated realizing who this man was.

But for once Izaya didn't want to play with them. He didn't want to toy with his precious humans. Not today.

He had a headache, or maybe more of a dilemma. Yes, that would be right, a dilemma.

He had left his office in the hopes of entertaining himself with some humans. Izaya loved humans. They're weak, vulnerable, pathetic, and indecisive. In other words, they are simply _fascinating_.

He chuckled to himself, thinking about how_ hilarious _their shocked faces look when their tiny brains finally comprehend that he is, was, and always will be, three steps ahead of them.

Humans were _too_ easy to control. A simple lie is all it takes, and they're willing to kill for you, to _die _for you. In some ways, Izaya had the whole world in the palm of his hand.

All but one,

_Shizu-chan_.

The stupid protozoan _always_ interfered with his plans. He hated him.

Izaya had always been level headed person. He planned, he plotted but he was always there. Always lurking quietly in the background, sitting back and watching his plans unfold. He had long since mastered his emotions. He can lie with the utmost ease; he can hide any and all emotions from the world. He was unfathomable.

_Or so he thought._

Shizuo Heiwajima. The one man who made Izaya slip. The one man who can make him angry, jealous, and utterly unreasonable.

Izaya _hated_ it.

Why is he so unpredictable?

_But isn't that what I love? Don't I love toying with him _because_ he's so unpredictable? _Argued a small voice in the back of his brain.

_"ARRGH," _Izaya ran his hands through his hair and groaned as his headache gives another sharp stab of pain. This is all so confusing. And this is coming from Orihara Izaya, the man who can comprehend just about anything. Then suddenly, for some odd reason, Erika Karisawa's voice came into his head.

_Ne ne~ Iza -chan definitely loves Shizu-chan!_

_pffft _he sniggered. Then quite abruptly, he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and doubling over as peals of insane laughter racked his body. People around him glanced over and backed away in alarm.

Him? Love_ Shizuo?_

It was absolutely absurd. Completely –

_possible_

He froze. _What did I just think? I love Shizu-chan? Possible?_

Izaya thought he had experienced love. Wasn't his love for humans love? Wasn't that love? If that _is_ love then what is this he feels for Shizuo? He had always thought it was hatred ... the way his heart sped up with excitement, the way the adrenaline pumps through his veins every time they have one of their chases.

_Was that not hatred?_

_Maybe I've got it all wrong. Could I possibly love Shizuo? The monster of Ikebukuro?_

It was true that Izaya often thought of himself as asexual. He loved the human race at large, but no human in particular. They were all too predictable and bored Izaya all too quickly. But Shizuo was different.

_He never ceases to amaze me, that protozoan, _mused Izaya. _And I suppose if I am to fall for anyone, it would make sense that they're not _human.

Izaya had sworn to kill Shizuo, but now that he thinks back on it, hasn't he had many chances to kill the brute?

_Is it possible I've been mistaking something else for hatred this whole time?_

_Looks like I'm going to Ikebukuro_

* * *

Twilight had settled in the bright city of Ikebukuro; its numerous stores and neon lights shone though the dimming sky, as if making up for the absence of stars tonight.

Izaya stalked through a throng of excited shoppers, searching for that signature bartender's outfit and the mop of blond hair.

It wasn't difficult. _Looks like blending in just isn't one of Shizu-chan's specialties. And on the other hand, I'm brilliant at it. It seems as if we're total opposites in every way._ He began to smile but it quickly turned into a frown. But then again, didn't the saying go that opposites attract?

Sighing, he quietly sneaked up behind Shizuo until he was standing just behind him (unnoticed by the other of course).

_Hmmm subduing the brute's strength may be a problem_. Good thing he decided to visit Shinra's earlier.

And in one quick motion Izaya flitted in front of the blond and snatched his sunglasses right off his face. He had one second to smirk as the other's eyes widened before he was gone and his coat whipped around a corner followed by a bout of maniacal laughter.

"IZAAAAAAAAAAAYA!"

With an enraged cry, Shizuo raced after the raven without so much as an explanation, leaving a very surprised Tom behind.

Izaya ran down dark alleyways and leaped over walls, nothing short of delighted at having the physical embodiment of pure violence tearing after him, upending vehicles and humans alike. He turned a corner and found himself facing a dead end. But Izaya with his brilliant mind had long since memorized the map of Ikebukuro, and this was all part of his plan.

"Well, looks like you have me cornered Shizu-chan", taunted Izaya without even the slightest hint of fear in his voice as the blond rounded the corner after him. They were standing in a dingy alley behind someone's apartment. Night had already fallen and the only light source was coming from a tall lamp post behind Izaya. The orange-red light flickered occasionally, casting an ominous air around the two men.

_What're you going to do?_ Izaya waved the sunglasses around and put them on as just to anger the blond further.

"Give them back!" growled Shizuo, his voice shaking with suppressed rage.

"Oh, I will, all in due course. But first, I fancied a little chat." said Izaya, grinning manically.

"Like hell I'm chatting with you! Give me my glasses back_ now_ and I just _might _reconsider snapping your neck!" snapped Shizuo.

"Violent aren't we today? Well have it your way then." Izaya shrugged and flicked out his switchblade, running it along his lips in a jaunty fashion. Then out of nowhere, a fist came flying towards his face. He ducked just in time as another hand shot out to grab his arm. Izaya twisted out of the way and flung his knife hard so that it grazed against Shizuo's side, leaving a long gash that splattered the ground with blood.

"Oho, missed me"

"WHY YOU-"

Another punch. Another miss.

This time instead of leaping away, Izaya dodged it, maneuvering around Shizuo's fists and snaking under his arms, jabbing him hard in the leg.

But this time he didn't get away fast enough as a second blow caught him heavily on the shoulder and sent him sprawling onto the ground. If he had been hit with the full impact of that, he might not even be alive to tell the tale.

"Finally got you, you damn flea…" Shizuo strode towards the other man, uprooting a stop sign along the way.

"Got me? Quite the contrary actually, Shizu-chan. It's more like I've got _you._" sneered Izaya. He got to his feet and scaled the lamp post as if nothing had happened. When Shizuo continued to look surprised, he pulled out another knife and pointed it at Shizuo's leg.

Shizuo followed the line of sight and to his horror, found not a knife but an injection needle jammed into his thigh. With a roar of rage he ripped out the needle and made towards Izaya. But as he stepped forward, his whole body shook and the stop sign clattered to the ground.

"Ah- shit! What'd you give me!" he demanded.

"Nothing to worry about my dear Shizu-chan, it's just a little sleeping drug. Shinra developed it for me, well actually it wasn't for _me_ but you get the idea ". It deprives a person of all their strength and then puts them to sleep. Sounds like it was made for you! Mmmm… it should take effect in about ten minutes but knowing you maybe thirty" smirked Izaya, still perched upon the lamp post.

"Damn you-flea..." Shizuo could already feel his strength already seeping away: the drug was beginning to take effect.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're wondering, at least not yet. I just want to have a conversation without the risk of being hit by a vending machine. Or a stop sign for that matter." he shrugged and gestured towards the fallen sign, still smiling in an unnerving way.

"It'll make you fall sleep eventually but it won't cloud your judgment, well... not until the last minute at least. You should still be able to think straight. So unless you want to have your throat slit open, why don't we have little chat ne?" he gestured to his knife as if to emphasize his point.

Shizuo glared at Izaya's smirking face as he struggled to stay standing. It felt as if his legs had turned to jelly. Izaya must have given him quite a dose of that drug.

"Alright...what do you want?" he said, eyeing Izaya warily.

"I love you"

"I-what? OI don't toy with me bastard!"

Izaya sighed. "It's not a joke Shizu-chan, and you love me too. You're just too stupid to realize it."

Shizuo stood there frozen, with one hand pressed against the wall for support, his mouth hanging open, gawking at the other man. Then something clicked into place.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING STUPID, FLEA?"

"I just confessed to you and that's all you heard?" muttered Izaya exasperatedly. "Yeah its weird I know, no need to tell me that. But think back, haven't there been many times where you could've killed me? Say, like that time last month." he added, grimacing at the very memory.

"But that-that- you were injured! It wouldn't have been right if I had killed you then..." Shizuo trailed off realizing just how pathetic he just sounded.

"Are you saying you felt _sorry _for me?" scoffed Izaya skeptically. "As _if"_

Izaya watched bemusedly as Shizuo stood there spluttering with indignation. He staggered a bit, his vision threatening to fade into black.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, have you ever heard the saying there's a fine line between love and hate?"

Then without warning, Izaya leapt off the post and landed right in front of Shizuo.

And he leaned forward and their lips met_. _It was light brush of the lips, nothing more. It had barely lasted three seconds, but it held more emotion than any words could have withheld.

_Looks like we've crossed that line Shizu-chan._

"Yeah- I have..." Shizuo muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing..." and he collapsed in the other's arms.

* * *

It seems that there is indeed a fine line between love and hate. Izaya had always thought only idiots could've confused hate with love. _Who would be stupid enough not to know their own emotions?_

He snickered as he leapt nimbly over a wall, coat billowing behind him, his fading silhouette swallowed into the night.

_I guess we're both idiots ne? Shizu-chan._


End file.
